Came Back
by Bleachlovers101
Summary: Sequel to Orihime's Loneliness. Ichigo finally came back. One sided Ishihime, mostly going to be Ichihime, but with some competition
1. Chapter 1

Michiko-chan here, I decided to keep _Orihime's Loneliness_going, and so I created a sequal to it! I had one in the past, but I didn't like how it turned out, so please forgive me! Hope y'all aren't mad because I've been so late, but love y'all nonetheless, never forget that!

Warning: ...Language

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS*^*

Came back

Five years, it has been five years since the last time Orihime Inoue saw Ichigo Kurosaki. As the young, twenty-two year old _baker _made her way down the same old sidewalk of Karakura town, her mind seemed to be somewhere else. She was isolated from the world, mentally, of course. She would always pretend she was physically present everyday, made sure she never allowed her feelings to present theirselves out in the public, but seemed to never have control of them when she was alone. There is absolutely no need for something like that, I have everything I need to stay alive, she would think whenever she was alone and that _Loneliness _creeped in her heart once more. But, eventually, those annoying tears begin to fall down her cheeks as she felt the pain of not having _his _presence beside her. A pang at her chest, a stab at her heart, every single moment since he left her side, she felt this every step of the way.

"Inoue-san!" She snapped back to reality, she always attempted to do as whenever she heard a familiar voice. She would never ignore her dear friends, for they were the only thing keeping her alive at the moment. She looked to the left then to the right, her eyebrows furred together with confusement and she bit down gingerly on her cheek, "Inoue-san! Behind you!" There it is again! This time Orihime turned around quickly, her hair, which was held high in a ponytail, twirled behind her as she turned around completely to face whom ever was calling for her. Her eyes brightened with life as her light grey eyes met dark blue, determinded eyes. Her smile grew genuine, but never as large as the ones she use to give Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Ah, Ishida-kun! It's nice to see you, how're you doing?" Orihime asked gleefully as she rocked back and forth on her heel humming her own little song. Uryuu gave her a small smile as well, his eyes understanding, yet glad to see she was now much more open to him. He would have to admit his feelings for her one day, wouldn't he? Nevermind that, he would never wish to force his feelings on to her, how selfish that would be, and knowing Orihime, she would give her all to not hurt him, "you're going to work, no? I hope I'm not holding you back!" Orihime squealed with worry as she suddenly jumped up and waved her hands frantically in worry. Uryuu awoke from his thoughts and sweat dropped, he awkwardly chuckled and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose once more with an amuzed smirk on his lips.

"No, Inoue-san, pay no mind, I'm on break at the moment, I have at the most an hour," He glanced down at his clothing to see he still had his coat on, how foolish of him, he hadn't even noticed he still had it on. He hurriedly slipped it off his shoulders as he took a glance to Orihime's clothing. A firm-fitting, short sleeved, red shirt which helped bring out her figure, also a long, white skirt which reached her ankles with some dark red wedged heels. She looked beautiful, as always, never faulting on her looks though he never remembered seeing her look even remarkingly unattractive. She seemed to have the day off today, she did own the bakery herself, but always took days off time to time, but she would always eat at the bakery every chance she got. He would, at times, accompany her if he had time himself, this was one of those moments, "Would you mind if I accompany you to your bakery?" He asked in politeness, he would never force her to spend time with him, oh no, he was a simple friend, no more. Her eyes seemed to light up, something which made him smile, she blushed lightly and a cheerful smile graced her features.

"Why, I would love if you were to come along with me! Sometimes it gets..._lonely_ not having anyone to talk with, though of course I always make new friends day in and day out, oh goodness, people are so kind! They never fail to make me smile and giggle time to time. Ah! All those conversations with new people excites me so very much!" Orihime rambled, trying to cover up accidently telling about her _Loneliness _whenever she was alone. Uryuu had caught this, as always, never allowing anything to pass his ears without thinking it through first. They had become closer in the past five years and he enjoyed this, he understood her more, the others as well. He only smirked at her silliness, pretending as though he heard no such thing of her sorrow and began walking beside her.

"Then, let's get going, don't you agree?" Uryuu asked gently as he glanced down at her with understanding, friendly eyes. Orihime stopped her rambling and was left speechless, Uryuu always knew when Orihime attempted to cover something up, but never tried to force her talk about it. His eyes said it all, 'Tell me when you're ready,' This tug at the strings of her heart, his attitude with her reminded her so much of Ichigo's, his kind gestures, his protective nature. But something about Uryuu was different, she didn't know what it was, but he acted as though he saw her in some sort of special way. Whether that was sisterly, romantically, or any other way, she was unsure, if he were to one day confess to her...she glanced up at him once as they walked side by side down to her bakery. She would return them, she decided, she had no chance with Ichigo anymore, he was gone for good and probably with Rukia...Orihime's eyes saddened, but she quickly dismissed this, such emotion in public? In front of her dear friend? Oh, how selfish, if he were to notice, this would only worry him, and she never wanted anyone of them to worry, "You can count on me, Inoue-san, whenever you need me, I'll be there, alright?" She gasped as she looked back at him. A light blush appeared on her cheeks as she felt their friendship strengthening as they smiled at one another.

"Of course, Ishida-kun, and the same to you, you hear? Never forget that!" She smiled with glee as she swayed back forth with a smile on her face as they grew closer to the shop. Uryuu felt warmth in his heart as he let out a slight laugh, a real one and this amazed both of them, only a chuckle or a smirk would come from him, never a laugh. Orihime then let out a fit of giggles which she could no longer contain the longer she attempted to stay silent.

"W-What?! D-Did I do something?! Ah, don't laugh!" Uryuu was embarrassed to no end as he watched Orihime giggle even more. Orihime was still that teenage girl Uryuu met all those years ago, just a little more sofisticated now as he watched her change into the woman she is now. How much things have changed now? Everything was so different, yet the same, why was everything so strange in this everyday life of his?

"I-Ishida-kun's laugh, I've never heard it before!" Orihime giggled out as they reached the bakery at last. It was fairly large, almost the same size as the one in which she worked in before. It was packed now with laughing people, smiling and enjoying a conversation with strangers and friends. In Orihime's bakery, it felt as though you were at home and with family, you would feel comfortable the moment you stepped through the door, "let's take a seat, I'll tell Akemi-chan to prepare us some tea!" Orihime squealed as she waved to everyone whom said her name aloud. Everyone knew the owner, she was so friendly with everyone, it was hard not to! Uryuu took a seat in the seat in front of the seat where Orihime had placed her things, he silently awaited as he began to speak to a fella named Akio Dai, a nice fello indeed, Uryuu thought as he easily began a conversation which wasn't forced at all.

"Is Hime' your girl?" He asked with a cool tone as he took a sip of his chocolate mocha. Uryuu's eyes nearly popped out of his head in surprise and viotlently shook his head back and forth, he cleared his throat awkwardly and tapped his chest before speaking.

"N-No, we've been close friends since highschool, we are nothing like that," Ishida mummbled as he suddenly heard the sweet voice of Orihime coming their way. Both of them turned toward her, his eyes became sorrowful and yearnful as he finally understood his situation, "plus, I'm afraid she's in love with my bestfriend..." It felt strange, saying what was already known aloud, also saying Ichigo was his bestfriend. Granted, Ichigo was the closest thing to a brother Uryuu ever had, but he never once gave in to say it aloud in the past. Suddenly both he and Orihime froze as a heavy reiatsu fell upon them, their eyes immediately met and he could see the life that was once missing from Orihime's eyes return.

_"H-He C-Came...B-Back..."_

_R&R_

_I'll continue if y'all like it!_


	2. Chapter 2

Michiko-chan back with some more Ichihime! I hope y'all are enjoying my stories, hope to get more reviews!

Warnings: Language

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS*^* except for Akemi-chan and Akio-san(:

Reunited

Orihime's eyes were wide as hope returned to her eyes, she was shaking and tears of joy fell from her eyes freely, she didn't care whom saw, or if anyone noticed. She was just glad to feel _his _presence in this world again, "Ano, Hime-chan, are you alright?!" Akio, with his brotherly nature, immediately stood from his seat and jogged to her side, Uryuu doing the same, though he knew the reasoning for her tears. Orihime smiled brightly and handed the two warm cups to Akio, he set them qucikly on the table closest to him and immedately turned back to Orihime, "seriously, Hime-chan, your silence is worrying me!" Orihime simply giggled inbetween sobs as she wiped her tears away. Akemi had stepped out as well, her dark brown hair flowing behind her as she stepped out from behind the counter. Her eyes worried as she saw the crying face of her boss, she didn't want to attract any attention to Orihime, so she decided to keep the other costumors busy so they wouldn't crowd Ms. Inoue.

"I-I-I'm fine, Dai-san, I-I just remembered Ishida-kun and I must be somewhere at the moment, I-I'll call later on, a-alright? N-No need to w-worry!" Orihime squealed in delight, her mood immediately changing, her past self suddenly returning, her _life _returning to her, "Let's go Ishida-kun, I'm sure we haven't wasted to much time!" Uryuu surprised and worried at the same time immediately nodded his head and followed her out the door in such speed in which he hadn't seen in quite a while. It was as though their "walk" towards Urahara's shop was a simple blur, he wished, oh how he wished he could see her lively face again this whole time. He regretted being unable to return that feeling to her even after five years, and Ichigo Kurosaki, by simply showing his reiatsu, he had brought all of this back. Just a bit more time, Uryuu thought, just a bit more and he would've been able to bring all of that back by himself, "I-Ishida-kun...Do you really think he's back?! Or am I just imagining things?" He was suddenly brought back to reality as they both stopped just out side the valley to enter the shop. He was surprised by the question, was she not sensing this powerful reiatsu? Was she doubting herself for some reason he was unsure of?

"I assure you, Inoue-san, you're not imagining things," He watched as she let out a breath of relief, so many times did she think she felt his presence, his warmth in this world. So many times she had gotten the same sensation in her dreams, or when she was simply daydreaming of him. But this time, this time she was sure of it, he was here, he wasn't a dream, she would be able to see him with her own eyes, feel him with her own hands, speak to him with her own voice. Nothing was between them now, she was determinded to never let this go, never let _him _go! She immediately began walking into the valley, her eyes full of curiousity and worry, she wished to see his scowl, smile, face whatever it may be once more, it has been so long, she just wanted it all back! She stepped up to the shop and couldn't stop herself as she slid the door open herself, not even bothering to knock in the first place. Her breathing got heavy as she heard the many voices of familiar friends, her eyes began to tear up again and her hearts cracks began to heal once more.

"Wait Ichigo!" A yelp from Rukia was heard as Orihime was only feet away from the door where they were speaking. She also heard the deep voice of Renji, Urahara, and Yoruichi in her cat form, the door suddenly slammed open and Orihime froze in place from shock. She didn't even feel when Uryuu stood behind her, not as much as frozen as Orihime and able to speak, though the words never reached Orihime. Ichigo was taller, his hair longer and messier, his body even more built and his eyes much more wiser. But as she looked into his soft, warm, honey eyes, she couldn't help but fall in love all over again with the man before her.

"...Ori...Orihime..." She didn't answer as she saw his lips move, his eyes wide with disbelief as well. Tears began to fill her eyes, tears of joy and pure happiness as she ran towards him and immediately threw herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to sobon the crook of his neck, Ichigo was surprised as the woman he loved wrapped her small arms around him at first, but now, he too placed his large rough arms around her small waist gently. He closed his eyes, a small smile on his lips as relief filled his body, happiness returned to him, and his smile was back, "It's nice to see you again, Orihime..." Ichigo whispered. He had worked so very hard to control his reiatsu and be able to enter the Humane World once more. But he did it all for her, all for this woman that he held in his strong, protective arms.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun! I've missed you so much! I'm so glad you're alright!" Uryuu gulped, he forced a small smile understanding their love for one another, but unable to accept it, something forced him not to accept it. He wanted to fight for Orihime's Love, but right now, it's obvious whom has won in this war. He fisted his hands as his eyes suddenly met with Ichigo's, something about Ichigo's eyes made Uryuu regret even thinking about stealing Orihime from him. It was as though Ichigo had become kinder, gentler, and much more understanding with other people, though he was unable to see him for years, their brotherly relationship seemed to have grown even more. Uryuu simply smirked, he will still attempt to win Orihime's heart, the moment Ichigo faulted, Uryuu would be there to catch Orihime.

_Ichigo and Uryuu were now rivals, and nothing was about to change this, not anytime soon at least. _

_R&R_

_I'll continue if y'all like!_


End file.
